1. Field of Art
The present invention relates generally to web-based multimedia players, and more particularly to a graphical user interface for the web-based multimedia players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content providers serve their multimedia content to end users through content hosting sites like YOUTUBE. Currently, the content providers have minimal control over the multimedia player displaying the content and the features available on the multimedia player for the content. For example, the content providers cannot choose if closed captioning should be available with their content. Additionally, the content provider cannot specify the graphical interface available for the features supported by the content. On the other hand, the content hosting sites face the challenges of keeping the multimedia player user friendly and avoiding cluttering the player with excessive graphical user interface elements that distract the user from enjoying the content.